Broken Bow (epizoda)
:Možná hledáte město jménem Broken Bow v Oklahomě. Broken Bow, do češtiny překládáno jako Setkání u Broken Bow, je úvodní dvojepizoda seriálu Star Trek: Enterprise. Na svou první misi konečně vyráží první pozemská loď s warpem 5. Jejím úkolem je odvést ztraceného Klingona zpět na jeho domovskou planetu. Kapitán Archer přitom musí překonat mnoho úskalí, zejména pak Vulkánské předsudky a Sulibanskou sektu, která se účastní tajemné časové studené války. Děj dvojepizody Úvod V San Franciscu v roce 2121 natírá mladý Jonathan Archer model otcovy vesmírné lodi. Když citoval slavnou větu z projevu Zeframa Cochrana, Henry Archer mu řekl, že vynálezce warp pohonu by na něho byl pyšný. Jonathan se také zvědavě ptá, jestli bude jeho loď větší než loď "Velvyslance ušatýho." Henry ho opravuje, že jeho jméno je Soval a že jim moc pomáhá. Jonathan odpovídá, že - podle jeho známého Billyho Cooka - by už lidé létali warpem pět, kdyby jim v tom vulkánci nebránili. Ačkoli Henry Archer úplně nerozuměl důvodům, proč je vulkánci omezují, věděl, že musí existovat vysvětlení. O třicet let později leží na Zemi v Oklahomě v Broken Bow v kukuřičném poli vrak Klingonské průzkumné lodi třídy K'toch. Klaang, pilot lodi, zoufale prchá před dvěma mimozemskými pronásledovateli. Příhoda však přivolala pozornost farmáře jménem Moore. Přestože se tedy Klaangovi podařilo oba nepřátele zneškodnit, Moore ho střelil plazmovou puškou. První jednání Jonathan Archer, nyní kapitán Hvězdné flotily, a Charles Tucker, kontrolují Enterprise v jejím doku na orbitě Země. Admirál Forrest kapitána zavolal na Lékařské oddělení Hvězdné flotily, kde už spolu diskutovalo vedení Hvězdné flotily a několik vulkánských hodnostářů: Velvyslanec Soval, Tos a Subkomandér T´Pol. Právě řeší, co udělají s Klaangem - vulkánci ho chtějí na klingonskou žádost dopravit na Qo'noS, klingonskou domovinu a celou událost sami prošetřit. Zároveň doporučují odložit start Enterprise, což se však setkává s Archerovým odmítnutím. Archer se od mimozemského doktora, který Klaanga ošetřoval, dozvěděl, že dopravit ho domů by se rovnalo jeho smrti. Vulkánci lidem vysvětlují, že vidět ho takto by pro něj bylo zneuctění, klingoni totiž spatřují ve smrti v boji čest. Archer pak argumentuje s tím, že přece nejsou vrazi a jeho loď je schopna do tří dnů odletět. Přesvědčil tak nakonec admirála Forresta, který vulkáncům jen dodal, že na svůj let čekají už sto let a takovou příležitost si nesmějí nechat ujít. Na palubě Enterprise diskutují Poručík Malcolm Reed a Praporčík Travis Mayweather o právě nainstalovaném transportéru. Oba dva se shodují na tom, že by se jim nechtělo ho vyzkoušet na vlastní kůži, i když byl schválen pro biotransport. Když procházejí chodbou, Travis vzpomíná na své dětství na nákladní lodi. Když vstoupili do strojovny, Reed představil Malcolma Komandéru Tuckerovi. Mezitím kapitán Archer odcestoval do Brazílie, kde se mu podařilo přesvědčit geniální lingvistku Hoshi Sato, aby se stala jeho komunikačním důstojníkem. Další "posila" Archerově posádce je Subkomandér T´Pol, která byla přidělena na pozici Vědeckého důstojníka a průvodce v mapách s Kronosem, které vulkánci poskytli. V kapitánově pracovně ji Archer představil komandéru Tuckerovi a podala kapitánovi PADD potvrzující její přidělení. Také se setkává s kapitánovým psem Porthosem, kde je jí nepříjemný jeho zápach - vulkánky mají totiž velmi citlivý čich. K posádce je také přidán Doktor, kterého Archer potkal předtím na Lékařském oddělení Hvězdné flotily. Na slavnostním vypuštění Enterprise má admirál Forrest projev. V něm shledává, že nemůže být vhodnější kapitán první lodi s Warpem 5 než syn jeho vynálezce - Jonathan Archer. Potom je přehrán projev Zeframa Cochraneho pronesený při otevření Komplexu warpu 5 před 32 lety: thumb|left|300px|Archer před vyplutím usedá do kapitánského křesla :"Na tomto místě postavíme vynikající pohon. Pohon, jenž nám umožní jednoho dne létat stokrát rychleji, než je to možné dnes. Jen si představte. Tisíce obydlených planet na dosah ruky. Budeme moci zkoumat tajemné nové světy, hledat nové formy života a nové civilizace. Odvážně se pak budeme pouštět tam, kam se dosud člověk nevydal." Po těchto slevech si Archer vzpomněl na své dětství, když se svým otcem umísťoval antigravitační regulátor do modelu. Poté řekl kormidelníkovi: "Vyveďte ji, pane Maywethere. Přímo vpřed". Po opuštění doku zadali kurz a Enterprise NX-01 přešla na warp. Mezitím, ve zvláštní místnosti na mimozemském komplexu, se sulibanský důstojník radí se záhadnou postavou a slibuje, že získá zpátky důkazy, která ta postava požaduje. Tyto důkazy byly podle všeho v rukách Klaanga, když ho sledovali sulibani. Druhé jednání Na Enterprise pomáhá kapitán doktorovi s vybalením zdravotnických potřeb na ošetřovně. Je to Denobulan, kterého potkal už dříve na Zemi, z Mezidruhového výměnného programu lékařů, jménem Phlox. Kapitána nejdříve zajímají Imunocitními červi, avšak doktor mu radí, aby s nimi moc netřásl. Seznamuje velitele lodi také s Altarským vačnatcem, jejichž bobky obsahují velké množství regenerativních enzymů, a vypráví o svých dojmech z lidí. Mezitím ukazuje Travis Mayweather komandéru Tuckerovi "bezva flek", místo s gravitací naopak, které je na každé lodi (mezi generátorem gravitace a plátováním přídě). Mayweather hodně cestoval, navštívil Trillius Jedna, Draylax a Teneebianské měsíce. Poté se Trip dostavil do kapitánovy jídelny, kde při jídle s kapitánem a T´Pol probírali lidskou evoluci a zvyky. Na můstku si Hoshi stěžuje na vibrace lodi při warpu, avšak ostatní to považují za normální. Když T´Pol navíc poznamenala, že by si Hoshi mohla jít odpočinout, adresovala jí urážku ve vulkánštině. T´Pol ji však odbyla s tím, že na lodi se má mluvit anglicky. Později loď najednou ztratila energii a ponořila se do tmy. V této chvíli byl zrovna kapitán, T´Pol a Hoshi na ošetřovně, aby se dorozuměli s Klaangem. Ze tmy je ale napadli Sulibané, které Klaang poznal, než ho ovšem unesli, přestože se kapitánu podařilo jednoho zasáhnout. Poté se energie zase vrátila. Třetí jednání Kapitán se na můstku ptá se svých podřízených, proč jejich senzory Sulibany nezachytily. Nicméně Reed zachytil před výpadkem energie nějaké prostorové rušení a Archer tedy nařídil jeho kompletní analýzu. T´Pol namítá, že astrometrický počítač v San Franciscu by byl účinnější a zpochybňuje smysl pokračování mise. Proto si ji vzal kapitán stranou a rázně jí vysvětlil, že bude dělat, co jí nařídí a nebude kontaktovat Hvězdnou flotilu. Na ošetřovně Phlox prezentuje kapitánovi, co zjistil o Sulibanovi zabitém na Enterprise. Doktor potvrdil, že sice má sulibanskou DNA, ale že je vylepšen vysoce vyspělým genetickým inženýrstvím. Ve strojovně pomáhá T´Pol Tripovi přezkoumat data ze senzorů. Po chvíli za nimi přišel kapitán a zeptal se, jestli něco našli. T´Pol charakterizovala typ plavidla, ve kterém Sulibané unikli, ale aby mohli najít jejich stopu, potřebovali určit rychlost rozpadu plazmy. Naštěstí Hoshi přeložila to, co Klaang předtím říkal a T´Pol tak mohla kapitánu říci o planetě Rigel X, kterou navštívil Klaang naposledy, než havaroval (tento fakt sdělila až poté, co se o Rigelu zmínil Klaang, předtím o něm věděli jen Vulkánci, kteří to zjistili z Klaangova havarovaného plavidla). Kapitán tedy vydal rozkaz k plavbě k Rigelu. Mezitím, na sulibanském komplexu, je Klaang jedním mimozemským důstojníkem vyslýchán. Ptá se ho, kde nechal jednu zvláštní věc, ale Klaang tvrdí, že o ničem takovém neví. Říkal, že byl poslán na planetu Rigel X, aby se setkal se sulibanskou ženou jménem Sarin, ale ta mu nic nedala. V hangáru poučuje kapitán a T´Pol výsadek. Archer říká, že Klaang byl kurýr, proto jeho spojka na planetě by měla znát důvod, proč unesli. Tým odletěl na planetu v raketoplánu 1 a pátral v obchodním komplexu na ledovém povrchu planety. Trip a Mayweather jsou přitom zaujati dvojicí mimozemských tanečnic s motýly. Přitom s nimi mluví jeden člověk, který tvrdil, že viděl Klaanga, ale pochybujíc o jeho poctivosti, důstojníci brzy odešli. Zatímco T´Pol pátrala, Trip jako její společník těžko akceptoval některé zvláštnosti cizích kultur, například Lorillianskou matka se synem. Mezitím Archer s Hoshi zahlédli skupinu Klingonů, ale ti zmizeli. Brzy potom byli napadeni a zajati Sulibany. Čtvrté jednání Sato, T´Pol a Trip jsou uvězněni mimozemskými vojáky za silovým polem, zatímco kapitán je odveden k ženě jménem Sarin. Vypadala jako člověk, když však Archera políbila (aby mohla posoudit jeho důvěru), její vzhled se změnil na sulibanský. Její jméno je Sarin - ta Sarin, se kterou se Klaang dříve setkal na Rigelu X. Dříve byla členkou teroristické organizace Kabala. Pověděla kapitánovi, že Kabala poslouchá rozkazy jedné frakce Časové studené války z budoucnosti. Pokoušeli se vyvolat zmatek v Klingonské říši a Klaang nesl Vysoké radě zprávu, která měla ukázat pravdu o některých jejich útocích. Sarin nabídla kapitánovi pomoc při hledání Klingona, ale Kabala je nalezla a začala střílet. Sarin se svojí malou skupinkou věrných osvobodila uvězněné důstojníky Hvězdné flotily a pomáhala kapitánovi dostat se ven z budovy, ale v boji padla. Archer se s výsadkem úspěšně dostal k raketoplánu, avšak byl raněn. Raketoplán s poškozenou tryskou vzlétl a T´Pol kontaktovala Enterprise a oznámila, že přebírá její velení. Když kapitán ztratil vědomí, měl sen o tom, jak v dětství se svým otcem létal s modelem hvězdné lodi na pláži. Byl zklamaný, když model spadl do písku a otec mu řekl, že se nemá větru bát, ale důvěřovat mu. Od břehu vše sledovala T´Pol. Páté jednání Když se raketoplán 1 vrátil na Enterprise, museli T´Pol a Trip zůstat v dekontaminační komoře kvůli protocystickým sporám, kterým byli jako jediní na Rigelu X vystaveni. Tady se Trip při nanášení dekontaminačního gelu ptal T´Pol, proč převzala velení, když byla na loď přidělena jen jako "pozorovatel". Podle ní je však po kapitánovi její hodnost nejvyšší. Trip se obává, že pokud velení opravdu převezme, nebude pokračovat v hledání Klaanga. O šest hodin později se na ošetřovně kapitán probral. Osmotický úhoř kauterizoval jeho ránu, takže byla již z části zahojená. T´Pol a Tucker přišli za ním a Vulkánka kapitána informovala, že sledují sulibanské plavidlo, které vzlétlo po přestřelce. Archer byl překvapen, že jako zastupující kapitán nenařídila letět zpátky na Zemi. T´Pol ale namítla, že jako zastupující kapitán musí respektovat jeho přání. Archer jí však řekl, že jako zastupující kapitán si mohla dělat, co chtěla. Zatímco Enterprise pokračuje v pronásledování Sulibanské lodi, Archer dělá ve své kajutě zápis do deníku přerušený několika otázkami k sobě, proč vlastně T´Pol pokračovala v misi. :"Hvězdný deník, kapitán Jonathan Archer, 16. dubna 9210. Sledujeme tu sulibanskou loď už více než deset hodin. Nová úprava senzorů se ukázala plně funkční. Nemám důvod věřit, že je Klaang stále naživu, ale jestli je pravda to, co mi Sarin řekla, musíme ho za každou cenu najít. Nevím, jestli se subkomandéra T´Pol zeptám na tu "Časovou studenou válku". Instinkt mi říká, abych jí nevěřil." Archer uslyšel, že se změnila warpová rychlost a když se podíval z okénka, zjistil, že z warpu vystoupili. Kontaktoval T´Pol a ta mu řekla, že má jít na můstek. Tady byl na obrazovce plynový obr třídy 7. T´Pol řekla kapitánovi, že sulibanská loď vstoupila do vnějšího radiačního pole a jejich warp stopu to rozptýlilo. Nařídila Reedovi, aby provedl spektrální analýzu fragmentů nalezených poblíž. Posádka z toho zjistila, že fragmenty byly ze čtrnácti sulibanských lodí. Kapitán nařídil aktivovat zbraňové systémy, polarizovat plátování a poté nastavili kurs ve stopě nepřátel. Šesté jednání Na mimozemském komplexu mluví sulibanský důstojník se záhadnou postavou. Důstojník si není jistý, jestli Sarin dala něco posádce Enterprise, ale ví, že Enterprise pronásleduje sulibanské lodě a je nedaleko. Slíbil, že zničí lidskou loď, než objeví Helix, komplex, na kterém se právě nalézá. Postava řekla, že do toho Lidi nebo Vulkánce ještě nechtěli zatahovat a že zpráva od Sarin, pokud ji lidé mají, se nesmí dostat na Qo'noS. Při průletu atmosférou plynového obra se loď začala chvět, ale T´Pol si myslela, že po průletu vrstvou cyklohexanu se stav lodi zlepší. Pod cyklohexanem byl ale ještě horší kapalný fosfor. Konečně po průletu senzory detekovaly dvě sulibanské lodě a "macka" Helix - poskládaného ze stovek malých lodí, které drží pospolu díky systému magnetických zámků. Hoshi se podařilo izolovat jiný než sulibanský biosignál a Reed navrhnul, že by mohli použít transportér, kapitán však plán zavrhnul jako příliš riskantní. Enterprise pak letěla blíže a Reed, přes intenzivní sulibanskou palbu, lodním hákem vtáhl jednu ze střílejících lodí do hangáru. S tou pak chtěl kapitán letět na Helix a osvobodit Klaanga. V operační místnosti, na zadní straně můstku, učí Mayweather kapitána a Tripa, jak ovládat ukořistěnou sulibanskou loď. Je vidět, že Mayweather nevěří, že si Trip všechno pamatuje, on ale prohlásil, že to přece tak těžké nebude. V kapitánově pracovně se T´Pol snaží Archera odradit od mise, když se nedaleko nalézá vulkánská loď. Kapitán je však rozhodnut, že lidskou nezávislost je třeba ukázat nyní. T´Pol tvrdí, že bude Vulkánským Vrchním velením činěna zodpovědnou, pokud se jim něco stane. Vstupuje Reed se dvěma kufříky - v jednom je věcička, která po spuštění obrátí magnetickou polaritu do slušné vzdálenosti a v druhém dvě nové zbraně jménem fázové pistole. Archer a Tucker opustili Enterprise v ukořistěné sulibanské lodi a dostali se na Helix. Klaanga našli jednoduše a přestože byl zpočátku nepřátelský, rychle pochopil, o co jde. Všichni tři se probojovali přes sulibanskou stráž a kapitán řekl Tripovi, aby šel s Klaangem do lodi. Sám pak aktivoval přístroj, který mění magnetičnost. Potom se s Tripem znovu zkontaktoval s řekl mu, aby odvezl klingona na loď a potom se vrátil pro něho. Tucker kapitánovi poradil, aby se držel od sulibanů co nejdál, aby ho mohli lépe identifikovat. Sedmé jednání Trip nemohl nalézt Enterprise, protože se musela kousek přesunout kvůli ostřelování z Helixu. Hoshi však svým výborným sluchem zachytila zprávu, že zapíná brzdící trysky. T´Pol pak mohla určit jeho polohu a poděkovala Hoshi ve vulkánštině. Kapitán na Helixu vlezl do místnosti, kde se vše dělo s velmi dlouhou ozvěnou - ale týkalo se to nejen zvuku, ale i pohybu. Zde s ním bojoval sulibanský důstojník z Kabaly, když kapitán odmítl ihned odejít. Výstřel z fázové pistole vyvolával silnou vlnu, které kapitán využil a se sulibanem v zádech vskočil do jakési vyrovnávací místnosti. Právě když Suliban získal převahu a vystřelil po Archerovi z fázové pistole, Tucker kapitána transportoval. T´Pol po Klaangově úspěšném návratu totiž obrátila loď a protože u Helixu nešlo přistát, museli použít tento způsob přepravy. Trip se kapitánovi za použití transportéru omluvil, ale jinak ho zachránit nešlo. Enterprise poté warpem opustila plynného obra. Po příjezdu na Qo'noS Archer, Klaang, Sato a T´Pol vstoupili do Sálu klingonské vysoké rady. Klaang něco řekl Vysoké radě v Klingonštině a Sato se to pokoušela kapitánovi přeložit. Prý říkal něco o potupě, říši a že je připraven zemřít. Klingonský kancléř došel ke Klaangovi a dýkou ho řízl do dlaně. Jeho krev potom Klingoni odchytili do lahvičky a trochu nalili do nějakého vysoce moderního přístroje. Extrahovaná DNA z jeho krve obsahovala velké množství sulibanských informací. Klingoni strhli strohý pokřik, ale brzy ztichli. Kancléř se poté přiblížil ke kapitánovi a, s dýkou před jeho obličejem, mu říkal cosi v klingonštině. Kapitán si to vyložil jako děkuji, ale když kancléř odstoupil, Sato jeho intepretaci nepotvrdila. Když se jí tedy Archer ptal, co říkal, odpověděla mu, aby se neptal. Na Enterprise sděluje kapitán Tripovi a T´Pol ve své pracovně, že jejich mise bude pokračovat. Admirál Forrest byl prý rád, že mohl informovat o příhodě se Sulibany Vulkánce. Tucker se pouští do oprav lodi a T´Pol zažádá Vulkánské Vrchní velení o trvalé přidělení na Enterprise jako vědecký důstojník. Na můstku kapitán sděluje pokračování mise i ostatním a nařizuje Mayweatherovi nastavit kurs k blízké obydlené planetě. Když se ptal, jestli se má vyhnout v cestě jim stojící iontové bouři, kapitán odpověděl, že větru se nesmí bát. Archer si vzpomněl na své dětství, jak s tátou pouští model vesmírné lodi na slunečné ranní obloze. Vymazané scény Z původní verze epizody existuje několik vymazaných scén. Tři byly uvedeny na ENT Season 1 DVD. Scény jsou očíslovány tak, jak by byly uvedeny v epizodě. Scéna 092 Archer a Sato se ve vstupní přistávací kontrolní věži ptají mimozemského dokaře na Klaanga a co dělal na Rigelu X. Přestože se dokař věnuje monitorování dopravy k obchodnímu komplexu planety, včetně plavidla, kterému říká Elkan Devět, zvědavě si od důstojníků zjistil, že jejich druh se jmenuje lidé a zároveň hledá (po přesvědčování z Archerovy strany) nějaké informace o Klaangovi v záznamech Rigelu X. Informuje důstojníky, že Klingon navštívil planetu před sedmi dny v lodi třídy K'toch, ale s ohledem na soukromí návštěvníků nerozvádí, co Klaang na Rigelu X dělal. Když Archer zmíňuje Sulibany, dokař tvrdí, že to slovo nikdy neslyšel a že jejich univerzální překladač selhává. Sato ale kapitánovi naznačuje, že překladač je v pořádku. Scéna 099 Tato scéna představuje Reeda a Myaweathera po tom, co objevili motýlí tanečnice. Ten samý mimozemšťan, který je na ně lákal, je následuje úzkou, přeplněnou arkádou a nabízí jim možnost zůčastnit se "mezidruhového představení". Když Mayweather uviděl, že Reed nad jeho nabídkou přemýšlí, uvědomuje si, že mimozemšťan o Klaangovi nic neví a varuje Reeda, že cizinec se jen snaží mít prospěch z jejich zájmu o nové prostředí. Reed tedy nabídku odmítá a, když se více vzdálili, Mayweather ještě vyjádřuje své rozhořčení nad tím, že tomu muži málem naletěli. Když o kousek dále procházeli kolem dívky polykající oheň, Reed připomenul svému společníku, že jsou průzkumníci. Scéna 154-155 Zatímco Enterprise následuje plavidlo, Reed s Hoshi diskutují o omrzlinách (Hoshi je přesvědčena, že je na rukou má). Když zazní alarm a Mayweather upozorňuje T'Pol, že se od nich pronásledovaná loď příliš vzdaluje, T'Pol nařizuje zvýšit rychlost. Mayweather jí připomíná, že to nemůže udělat bez povolení ze strojovny, avšak Trip ho s úsměvem uděluje. Citáty "Kam se dosud člověk nevydal." : - Řečeno dvakrát, nejdřív mladým Jonathanem Archerem, který recitoval projev Zeframa Cochrana, který je slyšet později :: - Jeden z nejstarších výroků od začátku Star Treku. "Výbušnou? Netušíte, jak moc se musím krotit, abych vás nekopnul někam." : - Archerova první slova k T´Pol, jako reakce na její tvrzení, že lidé ještě nejsou připraveni dělat zodpovědná rozhodnutí "To je Klingot." "Klingon." : - Admirál Leonard a Tos, když Archerovi, který právě přišel, říkali, kdo je Klaang "Když nezabere logika, zvýšíte hlas? Jste na Zemi moc dlouho." : - Archerova poznámka Velvyslanci Sovalovi, když nechal, naprosto nevulkánsky, průchod svým emocím "Údajně byly ty plošiny schváleny pro bio-transport." "Doufám, že myslíš ovoce a zeleninu." "Myslím zbrojní důstojníky a piloty." "Nejsem ještě připraven na svou kompresi do datového toku." : - Mayweather a Reed diskutují o zbrusu novém lodním transportéru "Žádné strachy, poručíku." : - Řečeno dvakrát, nejdřív Malcolmem Reedem, když imitoval Tripa, potom samotným Tuckerem "Já jsem se ráno sprchoval. Co vy, kapitáne?" : - Komandér Tucker, když si dělal srandu z T´Polina citlivého čichu "Větru se nesmíš bát." : - Řečeno dvakrát, nejdřív Henrym Archerem, když měl mladý Jonathan Archer potíže s pouštěním modelu vesmírné lodi a na konci epizody Kapitánem Archerem, jako odpověď na sdělení praporčíka Mayweathera, že na jejich směru se nachází iontová bouře "Na tomto místě postavíme vynikající pohon. Pohon, jenž nám umožní jednoho dne létat stokrát rychleji, než je to možné dnes. Jen si představte. Tisíce obydlených planet na dosah ruky. Budeme moci zkoumat tajemné nové světy, hledat nové formy života a nové civilizace. Odvážně se pak budeme pouštět tam, kam se dosud člověk nevydal." : - záznam řeči Zeframa Cochrana z roku 2119 při příležitosti otevření Komplexu warpu pět "Vyveďtě ji, pane Mayweathere... přímo vpřed." : - Kapitán Archer, přikazujíc praporčíku Mayweatherovi opustit vesmírný dok "Tak jedem." : - Rozkaz Kapitána Archera k "zařazení" warpu a opuštění Země "Optimismus, kapitáne!" : - Phloxovo doporučení kapitánu Archerovi, následováno doktorovým denobulanským širokým úsměvem "Ponfo mirann!" :- urážka, kterou řekla Hoshi Sato ve vulkánštině ::Podle Ricka Bermana a Brannona Braga může být tento výrok přeložen jako "''Jdi k čertu!"'' (Season 1 DVD) "Co je na tom tak složitýho? Nahoru, dolů, dopředu, dozadu... přijdeme na to." : - Tuckerova reakce na učení ovládání ukořistěné sulibanské lodě "Říká, že 'jeho žena zošklivěla'?" : - '''Hoshi Sato', když překládala Klaangovu klingonštinu řekl něco v klingonštině "Mně taky není zrovna dvakrát pochuti jak smrdíš!" : - Trip Tucker, při cestě zpátky na Enterprise, s Klaangem Zajímavosti * Toto je první epizoda seriálu Star Trek: Enterprise a zároveň jediná ve formě celovečerního filmu v celé sérii. * Tato epizoda byla první úvodní epizodou ve Star Treku, ve které se neobjevil nikdo z hlavních rolí z minulé série Star Treku. Doktor McCoy byl krátce viděn v epizodě Encounter at Farpoint seriálu Star Trek: The Next Generation ; Kapitán Jean-Luc Picard se objevil v úvodní epizodě Emissary seriálu Star Trek: Deep Space Nine; a Quark s Mornem byl k vidění v epizodě Caretaker seriálu Star Trek: Voyager . Jen James Cromwell navázal v této epizodě rolí Zeframa Cochraneho, kterého představoval ve Star Trek: Prvním kontaktu, přestože se jeho jméno neobjevilo v titulcích. * Několik jmen hostujících postav odkazuje k Původní sérii. Admirál Forrest (pojmenován po DeForestu Kelleyovi), Admirál Leonard (po Leonardu Nimoyovi), Komandér Williams (po Williamu Shatnerovi) a Tos (jako zkratka 'T'he 'O'riginal 'S'eries). * Farmář Moore byl pojmenován po Ronaldu D. Mooreovi, dřívějším scénáristovi Star Treku a příteli Brannona Bragy, spolupracovníku na této epizodě a spolutvůrci této série. * Před uvedením premiéry v UPN běžela předzaznamenaná zpráva, ve které herec Scott Bakula naléhal na diváky, aby darovali krev Americkému Červenému kříži kvůli Teroristickým útokům 11. září 2001. Preméra byla totiž uváděna dva týdny po těchto útocích. * Vaughn Armstrong (který drží rekord zahrání největšího množství mimozemských hostujících postav různých sérií) hrál svou první lidskou roli právě v této epizodě jako Admirál Forrest. Postava se objevovala v průběhu série a ačkoli nakonec zemřela v epizodě The Forge, Armstrong finálně vystoupil ještě v epizodě In a Mirror, Darkly čtvrté sezóny. * Některé části řeči Zeframa Cochraneho byly převzaty z vyprávění ve znělkách The Original Series a The Next Generation. * Gary Graham, který hrál v této epizodě Sovala, hrál dříve Tanise ve VOY: Cold Fire. * Thomas Kopache, který hrál v této epizodě Tose, hrál později Stavitele sfér v epizodě Harbinger třetí sezóny. Dříve se objevil také v TNG, DS9, a VOY. V roce 1994 hrál ještě ve Star Trek Generations operačního důstojníka na USS Enterprise-B. * Porthos je kromě stálého obsazení jediná postava, která se objevila v obou těchto epizodách a ve finální epizodě série These Are the Voyages. * Model vesmírné lodi, se kterým si hrál mladý Jonathan Archer v průběhu epizody, byl navržen ilustrátorem Jimem Martinem a postavily ho Paramount Pictures prop shop. Znovu se objevil v epizodě Similitude třetí sezóny. * V detalech záběru T´Pol lze vidět mikroskop s unikátním zevnějškem, který byl použit jen v této epizodě. Nicméně v některých záběrech se objevil i nový design mikroskopu, používaný později v dalším průběhu série. Rychlé a nevysvětlitelné střídání těchto dvou designů představuje chybu kontinuity v této epizodě. * Dva Teneebianské měsíce, které v mládí navštívil praporčík Mayweather, měly být původně dva Andorianské měsíce. * Rigel X bylo také poslední místo navštívené Enterprise před jejím vyřazením z provozu roku 2161. * V této epizodě se poprve objevuje druh Denobulané, konkrétně zastoupený Phloxem, ačkoli pojmenování jeho druhu bylo odhaleno až v epizodě Terra Nova. * V této epizodě je popsán první kontakt mezi Zemí a Klingonským impériem. Klingoni byli samozřejmě viděni ve všech předchozích Star Trek sériích, to je ale o jedno nebo dvě století později. Další mimozemské rasy Star Trek sérií, se kterými se [[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 Enterprise]] setkala, byli Andoriané, Nausicaani, Ferengové, Romulani, Borgové, Tholiani, Coridané, Orionci, Organiani a, v zrcadlovém vesmíru, Gornové. * Jistou dávku pozornosti vyvolal fakt, že Klingoni nevypadají jako v Původní sérii (tj. mají výrazně kostnaté čelo, jako v Nové generaci). Konec dohadům učinily epizody čtvrté sezóny Affliction a Divergence, kde se důvod jejich lidštějšího vzhledu v pozdějších obdobích (tedy i ve 23. století za časů kapitána Kirka) vysvětlil. * S Klingony se posádka Enterprise setkala ještě v epizodách Unexpected, Sleeping Dogs, Marauders, Judgment, Bounty, The Expanse, The Augments, Affliction, a Divergence. * Časová studená válka, která začala v této epizodě, pokračovala v epizodě Cold Front a byla uzavřena v epizodě Storm Front, Part II. Původně měla procházet celou sérií, ale když ve třetí sezóně nabrala série "nový směr", bylo od tohoto záměru upuštěno. * Podle Star Trekové fiktivní chronologie je tato epizoda první ze všech TV sérií. * Scéna, ve které si Archer prohlíží NX-01 Enterprise v doku s Tuckerem, připomíná scénu v Star Trek: The Motion Picture, ve které se Kirk dívá na se Scottem, nebo méně znatelná scéna v TNG: All Good Things... s kapitánem Picardem a důstojníkem Yarovou. * Instrumentální verze písně Where My Heart Will Take Me hrála v závěrečných titulcích. * Tato epizoda vyhrála v roce 2002 Cenu Emmy za Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series. Obsazení Hlavní role *Scott Bakula jako Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley jako Phlox *Jolene Blalock jako T'Pol *Dominic Keating jako Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery jako Travis Mayweather *Linda Park jako Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer jako Charles "Trip" Tucker III Vedlejší role *John Fleck jako Silik *Melinda Clarke jako Sarin *Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Ml. jako Klaang *Vaughn Armstrong jako Admirál Forrest *Jim Beaver jako Daniel Leonard *Mark Moses jako Henry Archer *Gary Graham jako Soval *Thomas Kopache jako Tos *Jim Fitzpatrick jako Komandér Williams *James Horan jako Humanoidní postava *Joseph Ruskin jako Neznámý sulibanský doktor Dále hráli *Marty Davis jako Mladý Jonathan Archer *Van Epperson jako neznámý mimozemšťan *Ron King jako Farmář Moore *Peter Henry Schroeder jako Klingonský kancléř *Matt Williamson jako člen Vyskoké rady Klingonů *Byron Thames jako člen posádky *Ricky Luna jako Carlos *Jason Grant Smith jako Člen posádky Fletcher *Chelsea Bond jako Lorillianská matka *Ethan Dampf jako Lorillianské dítě *Diane Klimaszewski jako Motýlí tanečnice *Elaine Klimaszewski jako Motýlí tanečnice Obsazení neuvedené v titulcích *Solomon Burke, Ml. jako Billy *Mark Correy jako Alex *James Cromwell jako Zefram Cochrane *Vince Deadrick, Ml. jako člen bezpežnosti *Evan English jako praporčík Tanner *Susan Foley jako neznámý lékař *Hilde Garcia jako člen posádky Rossi (vymazaná scéna) *Maria Celeste Genitempo jako civilní osoba *Aldric Horton jako člen posádky *Marlene Mogavero jako člen posádky *Thelma Tyrell jako člen posádky *Cynthia Uhrich jako člen posádky *John Wan jako člen posádky *Prada jako Porthos České znění *Jiří Dvořák jako Jonathan Archer *Jiří Prager jako Phlox *Lucie Svobodová jako T'Pol *Pavel Vondra jako Malcolm Reed *Filip Švarc jako Travis Mayweather *Jitka Moučková jako Hoshi Sato *Filip Jančík jako Charles "Trip" Tucker III *Zdeněk Mahdal jako Admirál Forrest Externí odkazy * Broken Bow na Česko-Slovenské filmové databázi Kategorie:ENT epizody de:Aufbruch ins Unbekannte, Teil I en:Broken Bow (episode) es:Broken Bow fr:Broken Bow (épisode) it:Prima missione (episodio) ja:ENT:夢への旅立ち nl:Broken Bow pl:Broken Bow (odcinek) sv:Broken Bow